


Notes

by Siri_Tachi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Deaf Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Tachi/pseuds/Siri_Tachi
Summary: Peter is shot in battle, his wounds quite severe. Will he be able to recover?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Notes

Part 1

* * *

They were supposed to be fighting a small and mediocre, recently surfaced terrorist organization. The battle was supposed to be simple. It was supposed to be a good training experience. Now Tony watched in horror as he spotted one of their weapons. As he realized what it would do, who it would hit. He watched in horror as the person it was aimed at was to preoccupied fighting some else. Tony watched in horror, while pushing his suit to fly as fast as it could, that he could not rescue the person. He watched in horror, a gut-wrenching cry escaping his lips, as one of the terrorist shot his Sonic canon at the person.

At Spiderman.

At Peter.

Tony watched in horror as the young superhero fell to the ground clutching his ears, and the man he had been fighting shot his repulsor gun at his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony landed and repeatedly shot both men at the same time. The suit retracted and he ran over to the kid. "Pete! Peter!" Tony knelt beside the boy, supporting his head with his hands. Gently removing the mask, he could barely look at the sight. The kid-his kid- barely conscious from pain, blood splattered on the sides of his face, more pouring from both ears. Peter's arm was a ripped up, raw mess of skin and blood.

Peter looked tiredly at Tony, and whispered, "I'm sorry." Peter's eyes closed, and he didn't move. Tony's eyes widened. He was terrified. Frantically, he pressed to fingers to the kids neck, relaxing only slightly at the weak pulse he felt.

"Guys," he said over the coms, "me and Spiderman are out, the rest are up to you." He didn't wait to hear their replies, instead, muting his ear piece as the suit surrounded him. "Jarvis," he asked, picking Peter up and beginning to fly to the Compound, "call Dr. Cho, tell her it's urgent." 

Tony soon touched down on the landing pad outside the med bay. He rushed inside and was greeted with the sight of Dr. Cho and her team awaiting their arrival. Tony placed the still unconscious teen on the bed. He was pushed back by one of the nurses who was telling him it was best to leave.

Jarvis had already alerted Pepper of the situation and she hurried into the med bay. "Tony." At the sound of her voice Tony took his gaze off Peter for the first time. Pepper grabbed his hand and led him outside to waiting area. She opened her arms and Tony instantly melted into her hug, a sob leaving his lips. This was his fault, Peter never would have been injured if they could've retrieved more information about this group, knew what they were capable of, or if he just hadn't allowed the kid to come along.

It was his fault Peter was laying, broken and bloodied, on a bed in the hospital.

It was his fault.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Pepper had moved Tony, much against his will, to wait in the living room. Within the hour Steve and the rest of the team-Natasha, Rhodey, Bucky, Bruce, Clint, Sam, and Wanda-all arrived. "Tony, what the heck was that? You just left us out there alone!" Steve shouted.

"It's not like there were very few of you..." Tony mumbled, staring at the floor and holding Pepper's hand.

"That doesn't matter! In a battle every man counts." Steve berated. That's when Tony snapped.

"You're right," Tony barked out a, only slightly, deranged laugh, "for once in your darn life you're _right_ Capsicle. Every man does count so that's why I left." Tony was right in front of Steve, staring him straight in the eyes. "Because if I hadn't," he said quietly, "a man would have died." Tony turned on his heels, and stormed to the med bay.

Steve stood there shocked, sure he had seen Tony's anger before, firsthand in fact, but there was an underlying protectiveness in it this time. Almost like a parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony paced outside the med bay anxiously, afraid to go in yet. He watched his kid, his chest rising and falling with steady breaths. He had cotton and bandages on his head, and his whole left arm was covered as well. Then Tony noticed Peter's fingers move and the kid slowly began to sit. Tony shoved the door open, swiftly moving to him. Only, Peter didn't seem to notice him. "Kid?"

Silence.

"Pete?" More silence.

"Peter! Talk to me." Tony pleaded. Peter lazily lifted his head, but it didn't appear that he had heard Tony. When Peter's eyes landed on the man in front of him, he jumped a little. Mr. Stark?" He asked, quite loudly, considering Tony was right next to him. "I-I didn't hear you come in."

"Seriously kid? I wasn't that quiet." Tony studied Peter's face and watched as a look of a horrifying realization dawned on the kids features.

"M-Mr. Stark? I can't hear you. I-I can't hear anything."

Part 2

* * *

Tony stood there shocked. It was bad enough his kid had gotten hurt, but now he was deaf? How could Tony have let this happen, he hated himself for it.

Tony did the only thing he thought might help: he embraced the kid, holding him tightly. Peter returned the hug, but was visibly shaking. He was terrified, his hearing though a weakness, was also his greatest strength. And now it was gone. Peter started crying, he didn't know what would happen. Could he even continue being Spiderman? He doubted it, and that's what crushed him the most. Peter lowered his voice fat enough that he could be sure he was whispering, "This is _not_ your fault, Mr. Stark. And I swear, if you blame yourself..." He trailed off.

Tony pulled back and looked at the kid, wanting to object, but he knew arguing was pointless.

Peter was hesitant to speak again, since he didn't know how loud he would be. Glancing around, he said a yellow pad of paper and a pen. He stood up and snatched them, before Tony could push him back down, claiming 'he wasn't rested enough'.

Tony watched the kid, puzzled, bit soon realized what he was doing. Peter ripped the page from the pad and folded it into a paper airplane before handing it to Tony. Tony opened the airplane, _"How did the mission go?"_ Stark shook his head, of course, even after being injured Peter was still worried about their success.

He grabbed the pad of paper and handed a note to Peter. _"According to the team, very well. But did you have to fold the paper into an airplane if you weren't going throw it?"_

Peter just blinked, after reading the paper and wrote 'yes' over the back of it in large letters. Tony chuckled and shook his head, he loved this kid so much.

Peter watched his mentor with a pang of sadness. _What if I never get to hear his voice again? Or Ned or_ _MJ's_ _of May's?_ He thought. Peter had to try very hard to not start crying again. He began to write again.

 _"Can we go meet the team?"_ Tony bit his lip, writing his response.

_"Are you sure that's a good idea right after you've been injured? They might be pretty shocked."_

_Not to mention pretty pissed off at me,_ Tony though bitterly. Peter gave Tony a pleading look and his mentor sighed. Then he stood, beckoning for Peter to follow. Peter stood excitedly, full of energy, trailing behind Tony as the two made their way to the living room. As soon as Steve saw them he abruptly stood. "Tony, who is this kid?"

Tony laid a hand on Peter's good shoulder, "This kid is someone very excited to meet you, despite the not-ideal timing. Guys I want to introduce Peter, also known as Spiderman."

For once, Peter was glad his hearing was gone, because from the wide-eyes, Mr. Stark's body language, and the open mouths, he was pretty sure the team was shouting questions at Tony. Finally Peter couldn't handle it anymore, even if he couldn't hear them, he hated seeing people get yelled at, especially by those who are supposed to be their friends. Peter furiously wrote 'SHUT UP' on his pad of paper, folded it into another paper airplane and chucked it so hard at the Captain, who was leading the shouting group, that it made a long slit right below his eye. _That_ got their attention. Steve touched under his eye, surprised to see that his fingers came back bloody. Natasha picked up the note and smirked when she read it, sure she had asked a question. _A_ question. She did not approve of how the rest of the group, minus Bruce and Rhodey, had let their tempers lose. Nat turned to Peter and signed in ASL, "Nice to officially meet you Peter."

Peter was surprised, but signed back to her, "You know sign language?"

"I'm a super spy, of course I do." Peter chuckled at that, and everyone watched their interaction confused. Well, except Clint and Bucky who also knew the hand language.

"So," Tony said, "now everyone has met."

"Tony," Wanda questioned, "why isn't he talking, Spiderman always talks on the coms."

Tony looked at his feet, "He uh, he lost his hearing when the Sonic canon went off. Dr. Cho hasn't returned to check on him, so we don't... We don't know if it's permanent or only temporary."

Part 3

* * *

Tony felt a sharp twinge on the back of his head. He immediately knew what it was, as it had been happening for the past two days. "Alright, _Peter,_ it's on." Tony threatened as he unfolded the paper airplane Peter had thrown. Everyone on the team had been getting smacked by paper airplanes, except Natasha of course, since they talked to each other in ASL.

Tony decided from that day on to have a competition between him and Peter:

Who can place the notes in the most random places.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle of apple juice. Just as he was about to pour himself a glass, something caught his eye. Tucked on the inside of the bottle was a note. ' _Meet me in the lab after breakfast._  
 _-The_ _Best Avenger_ _Ever_ ' 

Peter rolled his eyes and drank his juice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anyone know where Peter's at?" Tony called to the few sitting around the couches. 

He was met with a mumbled chorus of no's. Tony sighed as his head lolled back in exasperation. He had been looking all over for Peter. As he stared at the ceiling he noticed something that didn't quite blend in. Climbing into the counter, he could just barely reach the note, taped to the ceiling. While he began to read it Pepper walked in, glancing at him.

"Tony I thought we talked about this." Pepper said, disappointed, "I understand that you like to feel call, but climbing on the counter is disgusting."

Tony looked up, jumping off the kitchen island, "Actually, this is Peter's fault. He left a note for me on the ceiling."

"Uh-huh. Blame the kid." Pepper sassed.

"It is!" Tony replied, finally taking time to read the piece of paper.

_'In Clint's vent nest, watching_ _Tangled.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter had just returned from patrol, his head had felt weird today, like there was a constant tingling sensation and a buzzing sound. He wandered into the kitchen just in time to see Tony burn his hand from spilt coffee. "Son of a-" he started.

"Language, Mr. Stark." Peter interrupted. Tony whipped his head around. Him and Peter stared at each other before Peter ran over to Tony, hugging him with a tight grip. "I could hear you Mr. Stark, I could _hear_ you!"

Tony hugged the kid just as closely. "I'm so proud of you Peter, this wasn't easy for you to deal with. Gods, I'm so sorry this happened."

Peter pulled back. "It wasn't your fault Mr. Stark. But, uh, also, speak a little louder next time, I could barely hear you."

"Oh, so it's just my swearing you can hear, huh?" Tony chuckled as he ruffled Pete's hair.

"Stoppp." Peter whined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today would be the last of his stay at Stark Tower. Even though Tony wanted him to remain longer, he really missed his aunt and knew she would want to see him. 

Peter had almost fully recovered his hearing, and at this rate, would probably have it all back in two days, max. 

Peter walked into the lab, expecting to find Tony, but didn't. So Peter chose to write on more note.

_'Thanks for taking care of me Mr._ _Stark.'_ he scrawled on a piece of scrap paper, along with a hastily drawn Spiderman mask in the corner. 

When Tony found it late that night, he smiled. Gosh how he loved this kid. He opened a corner cabinet and found a pile of all sizes of picture frames. He honestly didn't know why they were all here. Tony picked out a small, dark wooden one. Placing the note inside he hung the frame on his wall of memories in the lab, which his degrees, marriage certificate, and various photos. Stepping back, Tony stared at the wall, another adventure he'd never forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
